Against Company Policy
by One Cheeky Fox
Summary: Saturn didn't want an admin to be his subordanate. He really didn't want anyone, for that matter. But when Master Cyrus commands it, there is no say in the matter. Nel had no idea what she was getting into at the mandatory participation Team Galactic Company Competition. No idea. Saturn/OC
Hi everyone! I'm so psyched up with it being twenty years of Pokémon, all I can think about is Pokémon! So I bring you a new story. I tried to work on my other ones but I'm kinda stumped right now. Maybe my new keyboard tablet might make it easier for me to write!

This is going to be a Saturn/OC slow burn smut/ graphic nature. Totally different from my normal pace. Don't expect it right away, I want it to be somewhat natural. But there will be kinky thoughts, mutual masturbation, etc. I've had this idea in my head for 7 years, no joke.

Don't like it, don't read it.

I'm going to do my best to keep everyone as in-character as possible, but it's my take on them and characters will evolve.

Much love to a dear friend of mine who helped me out. You're the best, Radioactive One.

Feel free to leave feedback, what you'd like to see, what you thinks gonna happen.

If you know of any good Saturn fics please let me know~!

Don't own Pokémon.

Against Company Policy

Chapter One

"Ooohh, there he is! Nel, look, _look_! Are you looking? _Nel_!"

Nel glanced up just in time to see the Commanders walk by them. Commander Mars, the youngest and probably kindest. _Probably_. She was pretty and had a nice smile. She waved at them as she passed.

Commander Jupiter, the oldest and most stern. _Definitely._ She was a no-nonsense lady, you don't mess with her. "Get back to work, grunts."

And Commander Saturn.

"The _hottest_ and most _brilliant_ Commander, not to mention the best-looking _available_ male, ever, with the most _gorgeous_ ass known to woman," her friend Karrie whispered in her ear. Oh, yes indeed. His eyes did a quick sweep of them, and he kept going. ' _Not even worthy of a head turn.'_

Karrie's hot breath tickled Nel's ear, "Ew, Karrie!" Nel swatted her friend's face away. "Can you keep your damn Muk breath away from my ear, you know I hate that!"

Karrie smiled brightly, "Oh please, you fuckin love it."

Nel shook her head, and watched the Commanders turn round the end of the hall. Commander Saturn's backside would be very much missed on Basement Floor 2. "I wonder why they're here, isn't BF2 below their status?"

It was also unusual as the Commanders were headed toward the end of the hall that ended with a staircase rather than the one with the elevator.

"Mmm," Karrie said dreamily, her eyes focused at the end of the hallway. "I'm not sure, but I wish they'd visit more often!"

Nel grinned. She didn't want to admit it out loud, but she agreed. "Maybe it's to give us grunts hope. Like all this crapwork we do is actually worth something."

"Like, the wonderful gift that is Saturn's ass?"

Both girls laughed.

"P32! P46! What are you doing? Get to work!"

They jumped. Nel, grunt name P32, turned guiltily to face their supervisor B50. He wasn't much taller than her 5'3 but he always had a way of making her feel small. It wasn't required of him, as he wasn't a field agent, but B50 wore the standard Galactic sky-blue wig. Karrie had speculated loudly that it was because he had a tiny penis and needed to feel more important than he really was.

Of course, she had said this in the lunch room amongst their coworkers, where B50 so happened to be eating as well. She was punished with toilet scrubbing for a week.

Ever since the public tiny penis incident, B50 seemed to have it out for Karrie, or P46, her Galactic grunt name. And since Nel had recommended Karrie to Galactic, he was always on Nel, too. However, brash Karrie had insisted it was because of a weird little crush he had on Nel.

All Galactic agents were given an alphabet letter, beginning with A and ending with W, until more employees were hired, and ending with a number up to 50. You could tell how long someone had been with the company based on their grunt name. Nel was P32, and Karrie was hired shortly after with the designation P46. The last Galactic grunt hired was W34. It was a little confusing at first because Nel thought that since she was P32 that there were many, many others in the company. But once the AlphaNumber was given, it couldn't be transferred to another. So no one really knew how many people worked at Galactic.

There were, of course, exceptions. The Commanders had names. Admins were given names. But in order to be an admin, you had to be selected by a Commander, or Master Cyrus. An admin, Nel learned, was basically a Commander's bitch. So depending on your Commander, you were treated well, or very poorly.

It was like that on the grunt level. Even though B50 was a supervisor, he was not an admin, and did not receive a name. But everyone knew B50 was in charge, and everyone was his bitch.

AlphaNumbers that weren't field grunts were assigned to Basement Floors 1-6, known as BF(number) to the grunts. BF numbers weren't actually in the basement of the Galactic building, but anything below floor 7 was considered low, and was given the nickname Basement Floor. The Commanders, admins, and select grunts were the only ones allowed above floors 7, 8, and 9. And Master Cyrus, of course.

"Well? Would you like to be assigned special work, P32?" B50's eyes gleamed, making Nel squirm. It was a well-known fact "special work" was B50's fucked up way of sexual harassment. There was a no -harassment, -retaliation policy at Galactic, but it seemed that any complaints on B50 were seemingly lost somewhere between BF6 and floor 7.

Karrie had "special work" once, but after a butt-grab while scrubbing his office floor, she punched B50 so hard that he a had a nice, shiny bruise for a week. She was never given special work again, but toilet scrubbing prevented her from speaking her mind. Most of the time.

Nel, on the other hand, was the opposite. She was quiet and submissive. She never had a reason to be assigned special work. Not that B50 didn't try. But both girls had another, friendlier supervisor looking out for them, B47. B47 was a strict, but kind supervisor. She was above B50 in rank and seniority. She recognized Nel and Karrie for their work, and did what she could for them, however she had been promoted to BF6 and was rumored to be on her way to admin.

"No, sir. The Commanders hardly ever set foot on BF2. P46 and I were wondering if we missed a memo," Nel said.

B50 smirked, "You're just grunts, you don't get memos. Don't be ridiculous. Get back to work. When you're done mopping here, you'll finish your work alone; P46 is needed in the cafeteria."

"What? Why?" Karrie hated working in the cafeteria. She was hired on as a prep worker, but transferred to janitorial with Nel as soon as the position opened. Karrie disliked the hot, fast paced environment.

B50 shrugged, "There was a call-in. They need an extra hand, you have the experience."

He left, walking smartly toward his tiny office at the opposite end of the corridor. Karrie groaned as soon as she heard his door close. "I really, really hate that guy. Like, seriously, Nel. Truly."

"You're being just a little bit overdramatic there, sweetie. Café work isn't that bad, it's better than scrubbing toilets."

When Nel first started she was on restroom cleaning and café garbage duty, while the senior grunts moved up to light cleaning and office garbage. As more grunts moved and were hired on, Nel moved up to the better part of janitorial grunt work. Karrie, fortunately (and with a little sweet talking by B47) 'skipped' lesser grunt work in her transfer, and was scheduled alongside Nel.

Their friendship, rather than distract them, made them work better. They were both hard workers, and their work ethic was something that even B50 begrudgingly admitted was commendable.

They were often mistaken for sisters, too. From a distance both girls were the same height, had brown hair, and green eyes. But up close, Karrie's hair was a longer, lighter brown with a hint of honey and stick straight and Nel's curly darker brown hair was to her shoulders. Their eyes were significantly different as well. Karrie's green eyes were more hazel with bits of brown and Nel's were a lighter forest green that were hidden behind rectangler black framed glasses. And Nel was four years her senior, soon to be five at 24. But these were minor details that went unnoticed unless one was observant.

"But I really wanted to see B47!" Karrie whined. After mopping BF2, they were to go to BF6 and get the garbage. Their job wasn't glamourous, but they were good at it. And without a trade or degree or powerful Pokémon, they weren't really qualified for anything better. Office garbage duty on BF6 was their favorite; not only was it B47's floor but the grunts who working on BF6 were nicer and friendlier.

"I know, but B50's word is law," Nel rolled her eyes. "It's either that or toilet scrubbing. And no, I'm not gonna switch you!" Karrie closed her mouth and crossed her eyes at Nel.

"You still owe me from the time I covered for you when you had the runs and had to leave early on restock day." Restocking was when they had to take inventory of all janitorial supplies, make lists of shortages, restock the supplies, and fill an order form to order more supplies and turn their paperwork in to B50. For all 6 janitor carts, on all six floors.

"I was fuckin sick!"

"Don't bullshit me, you had soft poo that you claimed was explosive diarrhea!"

Nel and Karrie got into the elevator together with a few other grunts. It was a few hours before lunch, but Karrie was needed to help with the prep, set up and cooking. She waved to Nel as she got off on BF3.

As the elevator climbed, it began to lose most of its passengers. The doors opened on BF6 and Nel stepped out. She walked over to the one of six janitor closets to get the trash trolley. It, like all the other closets, was locked with card key. Every grunt had a card key, but not every key worked the same. For example, Nel's key wouldn't allow her access to certain offices, or floors 7, 8, or 9. She tried once, but when she swiped her badge a loud, angry beep followed by a flashing ACCSESS DENIED on the panel made her reluctant to try her key anywhere else.

Her key worked of course, and the door unlocked. She gathered the supplies she needed and pushed the cart into the hallway. Its squeaky wheels were loud in the quiet halls; this floor was a communications floor with sound proof walls. The grunts and admins on BF6 were in charge of public image and relations, employee relations, intercorporate communication, and financial holdings.

B47's office happened to be Nel's first stop. B47 was now head of employee relations. Nel knocked gently on her door.

B47 opened the door. She had short, chin length dark green hair and brown eyes. She was in her mid thirties and had a bubbly teeny bopper voice. "Hey Nel, come in. Where's Karrie?" B47 insisted on calling them by their names unless their superiors were around, though she never gave them her name.

Nel grabbed her garbage bags and followed B47, "There was a call-in in the cafeteria, B50 sent her to help."

B47 smiled wryly, "I bet she's all a joy."

Nel opened a garbage bag and shuffled over to the small trash can by B47's desk. "Oh yes, she's very happy. I'm sure I'll hear all about it tonight when she comes over for our Just Dance night."

"You guys are so close, I'm almost envious!"

"She's my best friend, she's like a little sister to me," Nel replied absentmindedly. "Hey, do you know why the Commanders were on BF2 today?"

"Oh, they're meeting up with all the supervisors and admins."

Nel knew B47 had more to say, but wanted Nel to ask. So she did. "Well, don't keep me waiting, what about?"

"There's going to be a company gathering. All employees who have Pokémon are to attend, and participate in a friendly Team Galactic competition." B47 said proudly, "It's the project I was assigned to work on, my first big task as the head of employee relations."

Nel was slightly taken aback, "Well, congratulations. It sounds like fun."

"There's gonna be food, prizes, and the winner gets a special promotion!" B47 gushed.

Nel grinned as she emptied the garbage can, "Now I kinda wish I could participate."

"Attendance and participation is mandatory to those who have Pokémon," a voice drawled behind them.

B47 must have known or wasn't bothered at all by Commander Jupiter's sudden visit, but Nel was so badly startled that she squealed loudly and dropped her bag, and the garbage exploded all over the office.

It rained crumpled papers, bits of food, a few water bottles with water still in them and no lids, and other debris all over Nel, B47, Commander Mars, Commander Jupiter, and Commander Saturn.

Please review~


End file.
